FEELINGS UNLEASHED
by Silvwa
Summary: Hi everyone. So, what is this story about? Read to find out. But, pretty much, Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight, Kagome goes home, Inuyasha goes to get her, A new hanyou appears, So, yeah just read it please!


A/N: Yo everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! If any of you read INUYASHA'S FEELINGS FOR KAGOME SEEN then this story kind of takes after that but I like this version better1 Just to let you know there will NOT be any cursing in this story ( I could care less it's my parents) I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only the idea for this story (sadly)

**CHAPTER 1:**

**FEELINGS UNLEASHED**

The inu-group had been walking around for hours. The only noises in the forest to be heard were the chirping of birds, the leaves blowing in the slight breeze and the crushing of leaves under foot, basically it was a peaceful day intill a very mad hanyou distrubed it, **"OI WENCH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS A JEWEL SHARD AROUND HERE! WHERE IS IT!?"**

Kagome whipped around to face Inuyasha, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"**WELL, WHERE'S THE SHARD!?"**

**"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!?"**

**"DUH!!!!!!"**

**"FINE THEN! I'M GOING HOME!"**

**"THE HECK YOU ARE!"**

Kagome turned towards Sango and asked in a much nicer tone, "May I please barrow Kilala?"

Sango just nodded her head, Kilala transformed, and walked over to Kagome. Kagome got on, Kilala was of into the air and started to head towards the Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha, seeing this, started after Kagome.

"**OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Inuyasha plunged to the the ground below, hitting a few branches on the way down. Inuyasha, after the rosary spell wore off, got up and followed Kagome's scent. Her scent lead him into Inuyasha no Mori and to the Bone Eater's Well. Man, she's already gone through.

Inuyasha jumped through the well, incased in a bright blue light and a few seconds later he was in the Higurashi shrine. He leapt out and walked out of the well house.

Outside it was a sunny day, a few clouds were scratted here and there. Inuayasha walked to the house, slid the door across and walked into the living room, hoping to find Kagome watching that strange box called a T.V. But, the hanyou was disappionted to find only her little brother, Sota..

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?'"

"Yo, just here to drag your sister back.Where is she anyways?"

"Upstairs in her her room.I'd watch out if I were you she's not really in a good mood."

"Great." Inuyasha turned and walked up the stairs . When he came to Kagome's door and knocked. (I know I'm just as surprised as you are.) When there wasn't an answer he grabbed the knob and turned it.

After he opened the door he walked into the room and looked around, surprised not to find Kagome in there. He sighed and walked to the edge of her bed and sat down on the floor.

Two or three minutes later Kagome walked in with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she walked over beside him and sat down.

"I came to bring you back of course."

"Why?"

"We need to find more shards."

"So, is that all I am to you a shard dedector?!"

"Yeah, stupid!!!!!!!!"

**"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"**

Inuyasha slammed to the ground and after a minute he was finally able to move again. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Why?!"

"..."

"Just what I thought!"Kagome walked over to her dresser, picked out some pj's, and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha let out a small sigh, got up, walked over to Kagome's window,opened it,and jumped out.He walked over to the Goshinboku and jumped up into the top most branches.

Ten minutes later, Kagome walked outside to find Inuyasha looking up at the night sky."Inuyasha! Time for dinner!"

Inuyasha heard but didn't reply, he was deep in thought.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it!" Kagome yelled up knowing that he'd respond to that.

Inuyasha finally jumped down and landed a few feet away from Kagome. "Hey. So, what were you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak."

Inuyasha's ears perked up alittle. They got inside, sat down at the table, and starded eating. Dinner was quick and quiet at that. After they were done Mrs. Higurashi gathered all the plates and started washing them.

Inuyasha got up and walked to the doorway, but right as he was about to leave he turned and said, "Kagome, may I speak to you for a sec, please?"

As an answer, Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha outside.They walked towards the Goshinboku, picked up Kagome, and ,once again, jumped into the top most branch. After a few silent moments, Inuyasha finally spoke up, "Kagome ... I...what I wanted to tell you..." a light blush spread across his face, "Kagome,over the past year that I've spent with you ... I've had ... something to tell you." Inuyasha could fell the blush deepening so he looked away.

"Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha quickly looked up and finished what he was going to say, "I ...wanted to tell you ... that ... I love you."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha not believing what he just said.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. All of a sudden Inuyasha felt Kagome's arms wrapped him. He looked down towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. Afew seconds later, Kagome pushed away from him softly and looked up into his golden- brown eyes. She could only think of one respond to that and that was ,"I love you too, Inuyasha."

A/N:The end! No I'm just kidding. Okay so yes the end of this chapter, but no it's not the end of story. Hope you liked it! If you did than please tell others about it.

NEXT TIME ON FEELINGS UNLEASHED: OKAMI, ANOTHER HANYOU!

BYE,

SILVWA


End file.
